In electrical connection systems using stamped terminals, the female stamped terminal may include a ribbed contact surface to provide a concentrated contact point for the male terminal. In some applications, this contact surface in the female terminal is embossed and abruptly rises into the path of the male terminal as the connection system is being mated as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The reoccurring customer complaint with connection systems is that the engagement force of the two mating connectors is too high. While there are a number of methods that can be used to reduce the engage force, some changes are more efficient than others. Some connectors have used different materials for their stamped terminals that has a lower coefficient of friction while others have used lubricants such as grease or oil.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.